ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte
Hi, FFXIclopedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussion:FFXIclopedia. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Yuuki (Diskussion) 28. Apr. 2010, 22:28 Sonstiges *Danke sehr für die Glückwünsche und Motivation auf Diskussion:FFXIclopedia. --Ayrtonia 15:39, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) diskussion FFXI Danke für Motivation - mir ist dein Kommentar irgendwie gar nicht aufgefallen ^^;; Wenn ihr Infos zu Final Fantasy XI braucht, ich glaub da können wir euch problemos und in rauen mengen Helfen. Schöne grüße --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:43, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja also ich hätte gleich mal eine allgemeine Frage. Wie wird denn eigentlich die Handlung des Spiels vermittelt? Ich hab FFXI noch nie gespielt, ud ich frage mich wie sich da die Story entfaltet. Es ist ja so, dass man sich mit anderen Spielern zusammenschließt und dann gemeinsam Aufträge erfüllt. Wird dann nach Erfüllung eine Sequenz mit Storyschnipseln ausgelöst? Sehen das dann die anderen Spieler auch? Ich kann mir das einfach noch nicht richtig vorstellen. Könnt ihr mir mal einen groben Überblick geben? Wie erfährt man denn zum Beispiel im Spiel von den ganzen Zusammenhängen zwischen den drei Nationen? DelNorte 10:58, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::RE ::Als neuling im spiel schließt man sich zu allererst einer von drei möglichen Nationen an. Dort erledigt man für den Anfang Missionen für diese Nation und verschiedene Aufträge für die Bevölkerung. Nebenbei, kann man sich mit einem von anfänglichen 6 Jobs die gegend um die Städte erkunden. Grundlegend basiert alles auf ein Teamplay - jedoch lassen sich viele Inhalte auch alleinig erleben. Was die Storyschnipsel angeht, viele Story bedingte Kämpfe können alle wiederholen, jedoch erhalten sie die erforderliche Sequenz nur einmal. Brauchen alle diesen kampf, sehen auch alle diese Sequenz um in der Story voran zu schreiten. Die Handlung des Spiels erstreckt sich stück für stück weiter und mit den vielen erweiterungen ergeben sich auch neue Handlungsstränge und viele neue Jobs. Derzeit kann man letzendlich so ca. 20 jobs haben. Jeder job lässt sich im übrigen auf einem Charakter jeweils auf level 75 bringen derzeit, mit einem der Updates dieses Jahr wird die grenze jedoch stark erweitertert und letztendlich soll es ende das jahres bis level 99 möglich sein zu leveln. Was die zusammenhänge zwischen den Drei nationen angeht, lernt man ziemlich schnell darüber, da die Missionen der einzelnen Nationen dich in die andere Nationen beordern. - hoffe das ist soweit informativ für dich gewesen ^^--[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 11:33, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Aha. Und wahrscheinlich werden also diese verschiedenen Missionen erst nach und nach verfügbar, je nach Fortschritt. Oder? Wo bekommt man denn solche Missionen her? Also ist dann im Hauptspiel die Geschichte an und für sich abgeschlossen, wenn alle Missionen erfüllt worden sind, und in den Erweiterungen kommen neue Inhalte dazu. Wird die Geschichte in den Erweiterungen fortgesetzt oder ist das davon unabhängig und da kommt etwas ganz neues? Und dann noch etwas: Ich glaube, in Windurst sollen hauptsächlich TaruTaru leben. Kann ich mich auch beispielsweise als Galka dieser Nation anschließen? DelNorte 11:48, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Die hauptmissionen der Nationen bekommt man bei den Torwächtern, diese findet man bei den Toren, die aus der stadt hinaus führen. Jap, die missionen werden nach und nach verfügbar, weil dabei auch der Schwierigkeitsgrad steigt. als Hauptspiel kann man das eigentlich nicht bezeichnen. Die Vielen erweiterungen und das eigentliche Grundspiel verschmelzen total miteinander. Jede erweiterung bringt eine eigene Geschichte mit sich, jedoch fügt sich ins gesamt geschehen von Vana'diel wie ein puzzel zusammen. Die Missionen der Nationen spiegeln nur die Momentane situation dar, zwischen den Nationen und den grundlegenden Völker. Die erweiterungen greifen dann auf vergangens zurück und erweitern das kommende. Die Geschichte von der gesammten welt fügt sich nach und nach zusammen. Somit kann man nicht behaupten, das "hauptspiel" wäre alles - dann würde man nämlich sehr viel von der Welt verpassen. In windurst ist die Hauptstadt der Tarutaru - das ist korrekt - jedoch kannst du dich bei deiner Nationwahl mit jeder beliebigen Rasse in jeder Nation einquartieren. Man kann auch, die Nationen während dem Spiel wechseln. Dies geschieht durch ein kleines Endgelt. Daher ist die Nationenwahl nicht bedignt von der Rasse abhängig --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 11:57, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Okay vielen Dank, jetzt hab ichs kapiert. Das werd ich so in etwa bei uns einbauen, wenn das recht ist. DelNorte 12:20, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kannst du gerne machen, du kannst mir auch gerne den fertigen Artikel auf meiner Diskussionsseite verlinkt hinterlassen und ich geh nochmal drüber und erweitere ihn eventuell um diverse einzelheiten - falls du mal gerne selbst ins spiel eintauchen willst, unter diesem Link findest du ne 2 wochen Testversion zum Downloaden. Schöne grüße --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 12:29, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hallo Leute. Ich brauch mal wieder eure Beistand. Diesmal wird das ganze aber ein bisschen umfangreicher, deswegen fasse ich das ganze ein bisschen in eine Interview-Form. Im Prinzip drehen sich meine Fragen um zwei zentrale Dinge: 1) die Erweiterungen um Abyssea und 2) das Kampfsystem des Spiels. Block 1 - Die Erweiterungen: * 1: Wie aktiviert man sie? Sind sie allen Spielern sofort zugänglich? Sind sie kostenpflichtig? * 2: Bezüglich der neuen Inhalte und Ergänzungen ziehe ich mir am besten mal euren Bericht dazu im NewsMagazin rein, da wird wahrscheinlich das wichtigste drin stehen. Gibt es sonst etwas, was es dazu zu berichten gibt? * 3: Stehen konkrete Veröffentlichungen fest? Wie habt ihr selbst von den Änderungen erfahren? Wie wird das im Spiel selbst mitgeteilt dass jetzt auf einmal Abyssea zugänglich ist? * 4: Es gibt sicher noch viele unbekannte Gebiete in Vana'diel. Warum, meint ihr, muss Abyssea unbedingt so eine Art Paralleluniversum sein? * 5: Ist die Levelbeschränkung (75) mittlerweile erhöht worden? Block 2 - Das Kampfsystem: Diese Sachen brauche ich, weil wir dazu im nächsten Monat einen umfassenden Artikel schreiben werden wollen. * 1: Gibt es Tutorien? Wie ist der Einstieg? Finden sich Neulinge schnell zurecht? Steigert sich die Komplexität allmählich? * 2: Welche Möglichkeiten, Befehle, Handlungsfreiräume habe ich in einem Kampf? * 3: Wie wird ein Kampf begonnen? Gibt es einen Übergang zu einem eigenen Kampfbildschirm oder wird ohne Unterbrechung sofort an Ort und Stelle gekämpft? (also so wie bei FFXII) Gibt es mehrere Kampfmusikstücke oder immer nur ein einziges? * 4: Gibt es eine Höchstgrenze für die Gegneranzahl? Wieviele Charaktere können gleichzeitig an einem Kampf teilnehmen? * 5: Wie funktioniert die Absprache mit den anderen Spielern? Welche Möglichkeiten gibt es dazu? * 6: Was passiert nach einem Kampf? Wie werden Beute, EXP, AP etc auf die Spieler aufgeteilt? * 7: Gibt es auch Spieler, die sich nicht kooperativ verhalten? * 8: Gibt es eine Quelle für Screenshots? * 9: Gibt es auch absolute Mega-Monster-Brocken, die nur extremst schwer zu besiegen sind? * 10: Benötigt man für manche Missionen bestimmte Jobkombinationen, um die Gegner zu vermöbeln, oder kann man mit jedem Beruf alles auch alleine schaffen? Falls mir noch etwas einfallen sollte, melde ich mich nochmal hier, aber damit sollte schon ziemlich alles abgedeckt sein. Hoffe, das ist jetzt nicht viel geworden. DelNorte 10:54, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Antworten Block 1 - Die Erweiterungen: *1:Grundlegend werden die Spielinhalte über ein allgemein ausgelegtes Update implementiert. Und erst mit dem Kauf der Erweiterungen, die jeweils 9,99€ kosten, werden diese Spielinhalte zugänglich gemacht. Aktiviert werden sie über den SE eigenen Service der sich PlayOnline nennt, dort kann man diese auch kaufen. *2:Also ich selbst habe Abyssea noch nicht, jedoch weiß ich von anderne Spielern, das Abyssea ein gänzlich anderes Erlebnissein soll. Die Abyssea sind eigentlich erweiterungen der Kampfareale. Neue herausforderungen werden im hohen maße gegeben. *3:Für spieler und nicht spieler steht als grundlegendes Portal die PlayOnline webseite zu verfügung. Dort werden neuigkeiten wie Events angekündigt oder auch eben erweiterungen, updates und änderungen. Wenn man sich über den PlayOnline Viewer in das Spiel einloggt, gibt es dort schon im Startbildschirm einen Hinweis auf die Erweiterung. auch im Spiel erscheint kurz nach dem Loggin eine Systemnachricht. *4 Vana'diel ist eine sehr große Welt. Die zwei erweiterungen Rise of the Zilart und Chains of Promathia erzählen für sich eine eigene Geschichte und führen den Spieler auch in die alte Geschichte eben dieser Welt. Treasures of Aht Urhgan hingegen, eröffnete neue Areale und auch dort gab es wieder eine eigene geschichte recht unabhängig von der geschichte von Vana'diel. Die Flügel der Göttin führt den Spieler zu guter letzt in die VErgangenheit von Vana'diel, dort kann man die geschehnisse um den Kristallkrieg selbst nochmal erleben. Kristalline Erinnerungen, Mooglepiez im Mooglekiez und Das Schisma der Shantotto stellen nur eine jeweils eigene Questreihe da. Das nun Abyssea ausgerechnet ein Paralleluniversum darstellt ist nicht grad weit hergeholt. Schon in FF8 gab es sowas wie ein Parallelunivserum, wenn man an das Reich von Artemesia denkt zum ende hin und auch Final Fantasy X hat sowas, daher war es nicht wirklich auszuschließen das weitere Erweitungen unter umständen auch darauf zurückgreifen würden. *5 Mit dem letzten Update wurde die Levelbegrenzung auf 80 gestellt. ::Folgend findet ihr noch ein Bild, auf den die Pläne von SE zu finden sind, was sich bis ende des jahres noch im spiel tun soll http://www.playonline.com/ff11/event/vanafes2010/reportimg/5d_1845de2.jpg ::Zudem gibt es hier noch weitere infos seiten SE zu diesen Plänen. Yo vielen Dank schonmal! Das werde ich demnächst so bei uns verwerten. Sag mal, gibt es bei euch irgendwo eine Zusammenfassung der Spielhandlung? Ich finde sowas leider nicht. Oder gibts das vorerst nur auf der englischen Seite? Wobei die Beschreibungen der Missionen schon etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen, aber das ist immer noch ziemlich vage. Mich würde nämlich wahnsinnig gerne interessieren was da jetzt eigentlich los ist bei FFXI. DelNorte 07:33, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Antworten II Block 2- Das Kampfsystem *1: Ich hab FFXI vor 2-3 jahren angefangen, doch ich erinnere mich an den Anfang als wäre es gestern gewesen xD **Tutorien: ****Wenn ich mich recht Entsinne bin ich am anfang auf zwei NPCs gestoßen die mir eine kleine einführung boten und mich zu einem anderen NPC Schickte, der 24 std, jederzeit für Fragen bezüglich des Gameplays zur verfügung steht. **Der Einstieg ****Von Nation zu Nation ist der Einstieg in das Spiel ein wenig anders. Du triffst auf einen NPC, er erklärt dir ein wenig was über die Stadt und schon schickt er dich los zu einem Torwächter. Dort werden Nationenbezogene Missionen vergeben. **FInden sich neulinge Schnell zurecht und steigert sich die Komplexität allmählich ****FFXI war mein allererstes PC spiel und von daher war ich mit dem SPielen am Computer absolut nicht vertraut und ich fand das Gameplay recht einfach und simpel und sehr gut zu handhaben. Das Spiel wurde zunehmend komplexer, als sich die Fähigkeiten nach und nach ausbauten und auch die Kampfmöglichkeiten die sich damit ergaben, aber auch die verwendung eines Neben-Jobs machte das ganze nach und nach erheblicher. Man musste abwägen, welcher nebenjob nun zu dem gewählten hauptjob sich gut eignet. *2: Dir stehen standard Mäßig der Attacke zur verfügung. Hier wird überlicherweise einfach mti einer Waffe angegriffen. Dann gibt es ja nach waffe unterschiediche Waffenfertigkeiten, job-Fähigkeiten, Distanzattacken und Dressur und die Üblichen Zauber (Weiß-/Schwarzmagie), Beschwörungen, Ninjutsus, Blaumagie, Songs, Tänze. Je nach jobwahl hat mal also unterschiedliche möglichkeiten. Dann hat man noch Item, Beute, Hilfe Rufen, Rückzug und Prüfen zur verfügung. *3: Einen Eigenen Kampfbildschirm gibt es nicht. Die Monster laufen frei rum, können auf Sicht, Geräusche und teils auf Geruch reagieren. Sobald man einen Mob anvisiert, kann man Attacke auswählen und der Charakter fängt an auf ihn einzuprügeln. Soweit ich mich entsinnen kann war die Kampfmelodie immer recht gleich, daher spiel ich mittlerweile ohne ton ^^;; *4: Normal ist das Maximum eine allianz von 18 spielern, jedoch gibt es auch Besondere Bereiche wie Dynamis. Da sind es bis zu 64 spielern. Die Gegner Anzahl ist nicht begrenzt, höchstens nur mit der Wiedererscheinungszeit einzelner Gegner. *5: Man kann sich durch eine Linkperle mit anderen Spielern offen in einem Chat für alle die die gleiche Perle tragen, unterhalten. Oder in der Gruppe/Allianz durch den Gruppenchat. Oder man flüstert zu einem Spieler oder man schreit es hinaus damit alle dich hören. *6:Es gibt nur Beute und EXP. Beute kommt in einem Gruppenpool, sollten mehrer in einer gruppe sein oder dann wenn man alleine spiel landet die Beute sofort im Inventar. Was die EXP angeht, würde ich dir empfehlen man hier zu schauen. *7: Ja die gibt es. Dies zeigt sich durch verschiedenes verhalten. Z.b. die einen Meinen sie müssen dir sagen wie du einen job machen sollst. Andere beschimpfel dich, weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast. Manche japaner spielen nur mit "JP Only". *8: Ja mich ^^ Sag mir was du brauchst, ich mach dir welche :) Im übrigen Bietet Youtube eine Menge Videos über FFXI. *9: Oh ja, die gibt es zu Maß und SE setzt viel daran mit den Updates immer wieder neue Mega Broken einzubauen. Da wären Odin, Adamantoise, Fafnir und viele viele mehr. *10: FFXI ist auf Gruppenspiel ausgelegt. Es gibt vieles was man Solo machen kann, aber bei manchen ist man dann doch auf eine Gruppe angewiesen. Dies ergibt sich meistens auch aus den Jobs die die Gegner Besitzen und auch liegt dies wiederrum an der anzahl und das level dieser. Aber grundlegend geht es in dem Spiel darum ein Team zu bilden und die Welt von Vana'diel gemeinsam zu erleben. zusätzliche Fragen Vielen Dank schonmal, das ist echt super! Mir sind aber im Zuge deiner Antworten gleich noch ein paar neue Dinge eingefallen: * zu deiner Antwort 2: Was bewirkt der Befehl Beute? Was ist Prüfen? Hilfe rufen zieh ich mir auf der englischen Seite rein, habs da schonmal gesehen. * zu deiner Antwort 3: Die reagieren auf Geruch??? Krasse Sache. Wie siehts aus mit der Respawning-Rate? Wie schnell erscheinen Monster wieder? abgesehen von bestimmten Aufträgen meine ich. Können manche Gegner auch ihr Verhalten an die Tag/Nachtzeit anpassen? * zu deiner Antwort 5: Woher bekommt man diese Linkperlen und warum unterscheiden sie sich? Was ist Flüstern und was heißt Rausschreien? * zu deiner Antwort 8: Ich bräuchte so ungefähr 8-10 Kampfbilder, die möglichst viele unterschiedliche Situationen abdecken, also verschiedene Gegner- und Spielerzahlen, einige besondere Effekte, verschiedene Umgebungen, verschiedene Gegner, auch wie die Kommunikation abläuft, was nach einem Kampf passiert, etc. Am besten wäre es, (und wahrscheinlich auch am einfachsten für uns alle) wenn du sie direkt im Almanch hochladen könntest. Außerdem: * Was passiert wenn dein Charakter KO geht und keiner der Gefährten kann dich wiederbeleben (gerade im LowLevel-Bereich)? Mir ist schon klar dass das ein Game Over ist. Muss man dann rumliegen und warten bis jemand zufällig mal vorbeigelatscht kommt oder wird man irgendwohin teleportiert? * Das ganze Kampfgeschehen muss doch wahnsinnig unübersichtlich sein wenn 18 Spieler gleichzeitig in einem Kampf verwickelt sind. Wie funktioniert die Absprache und Verständigung? Verwenden die meisten Spieler ein Headset? Versteht man da denn noch irgendwas wenn die alle kreuz und quer durcheinander quatschen? Gibt es auch sowas wie Sprachkürzel wie "Greif mal da XY an" oder "Hallo wie läufts so?" * Ich weiß nicht ob du das beantworten kannst, aber wie wird die Steuerung auf den verschiedenen Systemen umgesetzt? Eine PC-Tastatur hat ja viel mehr Eingabemöglichkeiten als ein PS2-Pad. Brauchst es nicht haarklein erläutern, nur ob die Steuerung auf Tastatur oder Pad einfacher geraten ist. Wenn das ganze einmal fertig sein wird, soll es ungefähr so aussehen wie das hier oder das hier. Damit du dir ungefähr die Dimension dieser Geschichte hier ausmalen kannst. Du bist auch herzlich eingeladen über die fertige Fassung drüber zu schauen und Verbesserungen vorzunehmen. DelNorte 10:45, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zusätzliche Antworten *zu 2 **Beute: Sind die Items die Gegner hinterlassen. Und Beute musst du dir in gruppe als ein Art Beutel vorstellen in dem Alles verteilt wird. Diese Items werden dann nach und nach vergeben. **Prüfen: Mit hilfe dieses Befehls, kann man die STärke der Monster einschätzen von zu schwach bis Unmöglich abzuschätzen. Zu dem kann man auch andere Spielecharakter prüfen, dort die Rüstung einsehen und hat zugriff auf den Basar. *zu3 **Jap, manche Reagieren auf geruch. Jedoch kommt diese nicht allzu häufig vor. Die Wiedererscheinungszeit kann stark Varrieren. Es gibt mosnter die erscheinen zwischen 5-16 minuten und es gibt besondere Monster die erscheinen z.b. alle 24 Std bis alle 3 Tage. Manche sind auch Zufalls erscheinung, das heißt man muss einige Monste seines Typs besiegen bis dann das besondere Monster erscheint. **Also ein Tag/Nacht unterschied gibt es meinem Wissen nach nicht, jedoch gibt es monster die nur Nachts zwischen 20:00 und 4:00 existieren können. *zu5 **Linkperlen: Man kann bei einer HAndvollen NPCs eine Linkshell kaufen, diese kostet ca. 8k Gil. Mit dieser Linkshell kann man dann diese Linkperlen produzieren. Der unterschied unter allen Linkshells/Perlen kann zu einem die Farbwahl sein, aber jedoch ist der Name den man der Linkshell gibt das entscheidende. Denn dieser name wird auch auf die Perlen eingeprägt. Jeder mit der Gleichen Perle können sich unterhalten. **Flüster: Über /tell CHARAKTERNAME textextextext - kann man sich direkt mit einem Spieler unterhalten, ohne das es andere sehn. **Schreien: Über /shout textextextext - kann man einen Schrei loslassen, denn alle im ganzen derzeitigen Gebiet hören können. *zu8: **Bilder können etwas dauern, die Anzahl der spieler ist immer Event abhängig. *K.O **Wenn man nicht gerade über Wiederauferstehen verfügt, kann man 60 Minuten liegen bleiben, warten bis einer kommt der dich widerbelebt oder du kehrst zum Heimatpunkt zurück. Dieser kann in einer der Nationen sein, großer Kristall, oder direkt an deinem Mog-Haus. In diesem Haus kannst dud eine Möbel lagern, Items und Ausrüstungen alles wird von einem Moogle verwaltet. *Kampfsystem bei viele Spielern **Sollte man denken das es unübersichtlich ist, jedoch hat jeder seine Feste aufgabe. Es gibt die DD (Damage Dealer)) und die Mages (Magier). Jeder job hat seine Aufgabe in einem Kampf, wer mit seinem Job umgehn kann weiß generell was er tun kann und zu tun hat. Durch die Jobvielfalt, existert ein klares System und dieses lernt man von grund auf, wenn man sich seiner ersten Gruppe anschließt. *Headset Es gibt spieler die Setzen auf Headset, ich persönlich habs einmal ausprobiert und das durcheinander schreien war für mich nicht auszuhalten. Es gibt ein Auto-Translate damit man gewisse dinge schneller ausdrücken kann. Damit die leute auch alle das gleiche angreifen, gibt es /assist CHARAKTERNAME = Assisterie CHARAKTERNAME udn alle greifen den gleichen an, den CHARAKTERNAME angreift. *PS2-Pad Was PS2-Pad oder Xbox angeht, kann ich dir echt leider nichts sagen, da ich die erfahrung nicht selbst gemacht hab. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 05:40, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Neue Fragen - neue antworten * Durch Rückzug, kann man sich aus einem Kampf zurückziehen, jedoch heißt das nicht das man von dem Monster nicht mehr attackiert wird. Man muss zum einen den Hass des Monsters verlieren oder zum anderen einfach lange lange weglaufen, bis dsa monster das interesse verliert und verschwindet. *Diese Farbigen Symbole sind die Perlenfarbe der jeweiligen Linkshell :) Was die Bilder angehen, die ersten dürfte ich dir Donnerstag vormittag liefern können. Mittwoch abend ist erst wieder ein großes Event - da ghets dann positiv rund :D bis zu 64 spieler können mitmachen - sollte also gute bilder bringen. hoffe auch das es klappt mit der Nominierung - wäre perfekte werbung! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 19:12, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Fertiger Artikel Hier hab ich dir noch kommentare hinterlassen zum verbessern des Artikels. Aber ansonsten ist er echt gut geworden! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 10:46, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Leider hat das mit den bIldern nicht so geklappt wie geplant da das event mangelns Spieler abgesagt wurde. Ich werde aber zu sehen das ich mal ne Runde Kampgange oder Belagerung machen kann - dort kriegt man auch recht gute Bilder [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:03, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gefällt mir echt gut dein Artikel. Ich werde zusehen das ich am Wochende dir ein paar bilder mache. Da es bestimmt merhere werden, hast du vielleicht ne E-mail adresse an die ich diese SChicken kann? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 12:07, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC)